El jardín del Caído
by L R Lawliet11
Summary: Solo había una sola cosa viva por la que Crowley se preocupaba (aparte de cierto ángel, claro está) y esa eran sus plantas. Las regaba, les ponía abono, procuraba que la tierra fuese buena para ellas y que tuviesen una ventilación decente. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Aziraphale, era el porqué de su aparente obsesión por ellas.
1. Del inicio

_**El jardín del caído**_

_**1.-Del inicio**_

Solo había una sola cosa viva por la que Crowley se preocupaba (aparte de cierto ángel, claro está) y esa eran sus plantas. Las regaba, les ponía abono, procuraba que la tierra fuese buena para ellas y que tuviesen una ventilación decente. También hablaba con ellas. Aunque lo que hacía no era exactamente hablar. Si no más bien era como cuidador exigente, sin piedad alguna, que regañaba (destruía) a aquellas que no crecían de acuerdo a sus estándares.

_Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Aziraphale, era el porqué de su aparente obsesión por ellas._

Por ello, no fue ninguna sorpresa que Crowley se llevara todas sus plantas cuando ambos se mudaron a una casita en el campo a las afueras de Londres, luego del fallido Armagedón. El demonio las planto una a una, una tarde de primavera, en el jardín que tenían detrás de la casa. También había instalado una mesa y un par de sillas en medio del lugar para que ambos pudiesen tomar el té o alguna botella de vino rodeados de las plantas. Todas las mañanas Crowley las revisaba, hablaba con ellas (con susurros amenazadores, ya que no podía gritarles gracias al ángel) y descartaba las que no estaban creciendo bien. El jardín crecía más y más esplendoroso, a pesar de las protestas del rubio por sus métodos. Algunas veces, Aziraphale se paseaba dándole palabras de aliento a las plantas y revitalizaba aquellas que parecían estar decayendo. Cada vez que el demonio lo encontraba haciéndolo, bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos quejándose sobre como este las maleducaba. Otras veces solo se limitaba a observarlo, siseando cosas inteligibles, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Como suele suceder, ambos terminaron creando una especie de rutina. Por las mañanas mientras el ángel preparaba el desayuno para ambos, el demonio recogía algunas flores colocándolas en la mesa del jardín y apartando otras para colocar en el jarrón del escritorio que Aziraphale tenía en su biblioteca. El ángel sonreía ante el gesto, ya que le daba un toque especial al lugar. Una vez que tenían la mesa servida, los dos comían y hablaban de sus planes para el día. Algunas veces iban al pueblo por provisiones, otras solían pasear en el Bentley por algún lugar cercano o iban de picnic. Cuando no querían salir, el ángel se encerraba en su biblioteca a leer sus libros y el demonio se dedicaba a sus plantas o a escuchar sus álbumes favoritos en su despacho. A la hora del té, se reunían en el jardín para platicar un rato o terminar bebiendo una copa de vino observando el anochecer. Cocinaban juntos la cena; en realidad el que hacia todo el trabajo era el ángel, ya que este insistía en hacer las cosas como los humanos y el demonio era un negado en la cocina (pero siempre ponía los platos). Después se tiraban en los sofás de la sala, bebiendo y conversando sobre cualquier tontería.

Fue en una noche como cualquier otra donde todo comenzó.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que ambos estaban demasiado borrachos, o que Aziraphale no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, o que era (muy) curioso. Y entonces le pregunto:

―De todos los pasatiempos que podrías tener, ¿por qué las plantas?

―Porque me gustan, supongo ―se encogió de hombros el demonio. No es que le fuese a decir la verdad.

―Realmente me crees tan tonto, querido ―le recrimino el ángel perspicaz.

―De acuerdo ―se quejó el demonio, sacudiéndose su cabello con una mano―. Era una época de mucho estrés… fue cuando nos distanciamos, ¿recuerdas?... ―titubeo un poco― escuché que los humanos decían que cuidar plantas era relajante y bueno… pues lo hice, fue algo raro al principio, pero resulto ser entretenido.

―Ya veo ―dijo el ángel tomando el vino de su copa de un trago, tratando de ocultar su rubor―. Supongo que resulto ser algo bueno. Aun así, me preocupa como las tratas...

―Lo que sucede es que eres demasiado blando ―hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia―. Ellas deben saber que es lo pasa si no me obedecen y están como debe de ser.

―Las plantas no pueden estar todo el tiempo floreciendo ―reclamó el ángel―, es parte del ciclo natural.

― ¿Ahora piensas darme una lección sobre la naturaleza efímera de las plantas? ―contesto el demonio burlón.

―Por supuesto que no, querido... Eres un demonio después de todo ―le regaño el ángel

―En el jardín nunca fue así... ―murmuró Crowley molesto cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿A qué te refieres, querido? ―dijo Aziraphale mirándolo con confusión.

―En el Edén, nunca era así ―grito enojado el demonio, como si fuese obvio―. Las plantas estaban bien todo el año… Cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso viste alguna planta con hojas cayéndose? ¿O con hojas cafés? No por supuesto que no… Todo era perfecto, incluso tu…

―Ohh ―dijo el ángel sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

_Ahora entendía por qué su aparente obsesión por las plantas._


	2. De un demonio bueno y un ángel malo

**2.-De un demonio bueno y un ángel malo.**

Crowley no era como la mayoría de los demonios, no al menos como se suponía que debiesen de ser. Si bien solía hacer cosas de demonios, él no era malo solo porque sí. Ya bastante se hacían los humanos los unos a los otros como para hacerles la vida más difícil. Claro que eso no era algo que diría en voz alta. De por sí, ya era bastante malo que Aziraphale le dijese que en el fondo era bueno. Él no lo era y punto. Simplemente no veía la necesidad de hacer el trabajo que los humanos hacían por sí mismos. Tal vez solo era demasiado perezoso.

O probablemente Crowley fuese menos demonio de lo que aparentaba ser. Él no compartía muchas de las ideas que sus semejantes tenían, ni siquiera le agradaba el Infierno (como si a alguien le pudiese gustar). Tampoco le gustaba el Cielo, dicho sea de paso. Para ser honesto pensaba que era la misma tortura estar en un lado que en el otro, sólo que de formas distintas.

Así que al final, sería algo así como un ser inmortal, sin un bando y demasiado identificado con los humanos. Porque, a pesar de ser los menos poderosos, eran libres. _Libertad._ Algo que ni los ángeles ni los demonios tenían. Tal vez por eso eran los que más estaban cerca de Dios y por ello eran su creación preferida. Pero a veces también dudaba por todo aquello del Gran Plan y el Armagedón. Probablemente al final, todo tenía que haber sido de esa manera. Que la humanidad se salvara. Todo parte de ese estúpido plan, como si todo estuviese decidido de antemano.

_Cuanto lo detestaba._

Bufó molesto, mientras regaba sus plantas. No debía pensar.

_No quería pensar._

En realidad, los demonios no pensaban, tampoco los ángeles. No habían sido creados para eso, solo para seguir órdenes.

_¿Por qué él tenía que ser diferente?_

Tanto tiempo había pasado entre los humanos que ya pensaba como ellos.

_Quería ser como ellos._

_Ser libre._

Pero eso no era posible. A pesar de que el Infierno pasaba de él, no podía dejar de pensar en que jamás llegaría a ser libre. Pero tal vez eso fuera lo mejor.

Podía hacer lo que quería, sin tontos informes, sin tener que responder por cada paso que daba. Podía vivir junto a Aziraphale, sin tener que esconderse de sus respectivos bandos.

_¿Por qué entonces no se sentía libre?_

Por qué en el fondo sabia, que solo había sido creado para obedecer órdenes, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. Y al final, cuando no les sirviera, seria desechado. Como si fuese una planta con las hojas amarillas.

Vio una planta, cuyas hojas se empezaban a caer y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza.

_¿Por qué diablos no podía ser perfecto?_

―Crowley... ―escuchó la voz de su ángel acercándose a él― ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

―Nada ―contestó el demonio, agachándose para recoger los restos.

―Sabes que puede confiar en mi ―le dijo el rubio con suavidad―. Has estado actuando muy extraño. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ―preguntó preocupado.

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros el demonio, sin voltear a verlo.

― ¿O será que no quieres decírmelo?

―Quizá ―murmuro el demonio―. No lo entenderías, ángel...

―Podrías explicármelo entonces ―dijo Aziraphale molesto.

― ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? ―le grito el demonio― ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de cuestionar al cielo, después de todo lo que ha pasado! Solo sabes seguir órdenes. Seguramente si te dejaran regresar al cielo, lo harías...

―Crowley...

A la vez la mirada de dolor en el rostro del rubio, supo que había cometido un error.

―Lo siento, ángel... ―fue lo único que pudo decir mientras salía corriendo de ahí.


	3. De un demonio y un ángel enamorados

**3.- De un demonio y un ángel enamorados.**

Crowley conducía a toda velocidad por la pequeña carretera rural que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña que compartía con el ángel. Llevaba las luces encendidas, a pesar de que no las necesitaba, porque no quería que ningún pueblerino despistado chocase contra su auto. No estaba de humor para lidiar con ello. Apretó con fuerza el volante, había cometido la mayor estupidez de su inmortal vida. Había lastimado a su ángel. No podía dejar de recordar la mirada de dolor en el rostro de este.

_¿Cómo demonios es que todo había terminado así?_

Sin importarle salirse del camino condujo hasta una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles. Estaciono el auto cerca de los primeros árboles y camino a través de ellos hasta llegar a lo alto del lugar. Se tumbó sobre la hierba, observando las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento, eran hermosas. Sabía que había ayudado a crear algunas, pero no recordaba cuales. Memorias perdidas de un tiempo lejano que nunca iban a regresar. Cortesía de Dios a su caída, por supuesto.

Él no había querido caer. En realidad, solo camino lentamente hacia abajo. Se había juntado con las personas equivocadas. Había hecho las preguntas incorrectas. Y el resultado había sido ser sumergido en una piscina de azufre hirviendo.

Pero al final había sido lo mejor.

Pues no podía ser como ellos querían que fuese. No hubiera sido un buen ángel, ni siquiera era un buen demonio. Solo era él.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer una botella de vino y una copa. Se sirvió, bebiéndose el contenido de un trago. Tal vez eso lo haría sentir mejor.

No fue así.

Pero al menos se sentía un poco menos miserable.

El dolor era más soportable.

Ni siquiera tenía el valor de disculparse con su ángel. Había sido impulsivo, hablo sin pensar, lastimando al único ser que le importaba. Sabía que las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para Aziraphale, después de todo, su confianza ciega hacia el cielo no había sido recompensada.

_Los dos eran un desastre en verdad..._

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas copas se había bebido, no se sentía borracho, pero tampoco estaba sobrio. Tenía que regresar, ver a Aziraphale, tratar de hacer algo. Con pasos torpes, bajo la colina y entro en el Bentley arrancándolo a toda velocidad.

***.*:*.***

Aziraphale trato de concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, llevaba media hora en la misma página, sin poder avanzar en su lectura. Molesto, cerro el libro, colocándolo a un lado suyo. No podía dejar de pensar en Crowley. Sabía que el demonio sería incapaz de hacerle daño, pero no por ello no le habían dolido sus palabras. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que el cielo no tenía la misma forma de ver las cosas que él, pero no debía cuestionar sus órdenes. Que ciego había sido. Que injusto había sido con el demonio. El único que lograba comprenderlo un poco. Sin duda, se merecía su desconfianza. Y, aun así, se sentía herido de que pensara que era capaz de abandonarlo.

Nunca podría hacer eso. Después de tantos años, jamás podría separarse de él. No podía imaginar su vida sin el demonio.

_¿Es que acaso Crowley no estaba enamorado de él?_

Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con cautela se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el ruido. Esperaba que no fuese ningún ladrón tratando de entrar a la casa. Camino hacia el jardín de donde se escuchaba el sonido de unas macetas cayendo y una voz que reconoció al instante. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver al demonio, sentado en el suelo rodeado de plantas y de los restos de las que había tirado sin querer.

_―_Y entonces le dije que era capaz de regresar al cielo si lo perdonaban... ―les gritaba a las plantas― No puedo olvidar su expresión... Lo herí, ¿saben?... ― continúo abrazando a un par de arbustos― Un demonio hiriendo al ángel que ama, sí que es bastante irónico, ¿no?... Pero tuve que meter la pata y eso... Como si ese fuese un buen momento para ser malvado... Tal vez ni siquiera me perdone, seis mil años tirados por la borda... Que estúpido...

―Crowley... ― le llamo el rubio acercándose a él.

― ¿Aziraphale? ―dijo demonio entornando sus ojos― Creo que ya he bebido demasiado... ¿Ustedes están viendo lo mismo que yo? ― le pregunto a las plantas.

―No soy ninguna alucinación, Crowley ―dijo agachándose hasta quedar a su altura―. Oh mi querido muchacho ―murmuro colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas―. Lamento lo que paso, sé que estas arrepentido y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Al contrario, soy yo el que debe disculparse

―Ángel...

―Te he tratado terriblemente, Crowley. No confié lo suficiente en ti, a pesar de que nunca te apartaste de mi lado. Lo siento tanto...

―No digas eso, ángel... ―murmuro el demonio― Solo hiciste lo que creías correcto...

―Y me equivoque. ¿Sabes una cosa, Crowley? ―sonrió el rubio, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del contrario― Siempre he sabido, en el fondo, que estoy enamorado de ti... ―lo beso en los labios con suavidad

―Yo también te amo, maldita sea ―dijo el demonio completamente sonrojado, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa para profundizar el beso.


	4. Del principio del resto de sus vidas

**4.-Del principio del resto de sus vidas.**

Crowley salió al jardín, buscando al ángel. Lo encontró poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. Se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con pasos inseguros se dirigió hacia él.

―Por fin has despertado, querido ―dijo depositando un corto beso en su mejilla―. Siéntate, en un momento traeré el desayuno.

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, el demonio se limitó a hacer lo que le decía el ángel. Una vez que este volvió con la comida, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Crowley? ―pregunto el rubio preocupado.

―Yo solo... bueno… ―murmuró el demonio intentando contener su sonrojo― ¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora? Después de lo que sucedió ayer, quiero decir.

―Pensé que había sido muy claro ―contesto bebiendo un sorbo de su té―. ¿Podrías quitarte tus gafas de favor, querido? Me molesta no poder verte a los ojos...

―Lo siento ―se quitó sus lentes, deslizándolos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta―. ¿No estás enojado conmigo, ángel?

― ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ambos hemos dicho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos. No pude decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí por miedo a nuestros respectivos bandos. Temía lo peor. Pero ahora quiero estar contigo ―dijo agarrando una de sus manos y apretándola con suavidad―, sin importar lo que piensen nuestros bandos.

―Estarías mejor sin mí, Aziraphale ―declaró Crowley, apartando su mano y poniéndose de pie―. ¿Soy un demonio, recuerdas? Yo... no puedo amar como tu... ―grito apretando sus puños― Solo puedo hacer daño, algún día te lastimare, aunque trate de evitarlo. No podemos cambiar lo que somos...

― ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, querido? ― se rio el rubio, descolocando al demonio que solo lo miro sin moverse― Tu serias incapaz de lastimarme, todos estos años te has preocupado por mí y se lo que has hecho con tal de protegerme. Soy un ángel Crowley, pero no soy tonto. Sé muy bien a cuantos mafiosos y ladrones espantaste para que no dañaran mi librería. Muchos más que los que yo aleje, debo agregar.

El demonio se cubrió el rostro con una mano tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras el ángel continuaba hablando

―Se lo horrorizado que estabas cuando sucedió lo de la Inquisición, lo mucho que la odiaste. Y que solo tomaste el crédito porque era conveniente. También que tu quisiste propusiste nuestro acuerdo, para que no pudieras hacer nada más malo que lo que los humanos se hacían así mismos...

―No sigas ángel, por favor ―suplico―. No digas nada más, estas arruinándome.

―Te amo tal y como eres, demonio tonto ―se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a el ―. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ―dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos― No pienso dejarte ir...

―Siempre has sido un bastardo, ¿lo sabias? ―lo beso en los labios.

* * *

Ahora que estaban juntos, no cambio mucho su rutina diaria. Solían desayunar juntos y planear los que harían durante el día. Algunas veces paseaban en el Bentley, daban largas caminatas por los bosques cercanos o iban de picnic. Otras veces se quedaban en casa, con un ángel leyendo sus libros favoritos, mientras era rodeado por los brazos de su demonio. También solían cuidar el jardín juntos.

―Deja de malcriar mis rosas, ángel ―dijo Crowley mientras regaba otras―. No me temerán lo suficiente si sigues así.

―No es necesario que te teman, querido ―sonrió Aziraphale, acariciándolas―. Ellas siempre florecerán para ti.

―Ventajas de vivir con un ángel, supongo ― se acercó al ángel, rodeándolo por la espalada ―. Aunque sigo prefiriendo mis métodos.

―Aterrorizarlas no es un buen método ―dijo el rubio con fingida molestia.

―Tal vez dejaría de hacerlo, si cierto ángel me hace cambiar de opinión.

― ¿Esto es suficiente? ―preguntó girándose hacia él y depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

―Creo que unos cuantos más serán suficientes ―se rio el demonio rozando sus labios de nuevo.

Y así, la historia de dos entidades sobrenaturales que inicio en un jardín, tenia un nuevo inicio en otro.


End file.
